The Lost Swords
} |name = The Lost Swords |image = Lost_Swords.jpg |px=260px |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |caption = |start = Taarbas |end = |prereqs = |location = |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} The Lost Swords is a side quest in Dragon Age II. It involves a Qunari called Taarbas who has been tasked to recover the swords of Qunari who fell during the events of Demands of the Qun in Act II. Acquisition Once you reach Act III, speak with Taarbas in Hightown, not too far away from the Hawke Estate. Being a Qunari and all, he's hard to miss. Walkthrough There are 10 Swords spread throughout Kirkwall and the surrounding areas. While you don't have to collect all ten, you get a considerable bonus... see the Rewards section. 1. Hightown (Day) - Korval's Blades. Costs 3 gold & 75 silver, found under "Other" items. 2. Lowtown (Day) - Weaponsmithy. Costs 3 gold, found under "Other" items. 3. Lowtown (Night) - Found in rubble in the Foundry District. 4. The Gallows (Day) - Weapon Shop. Costs 3 gold & 75 silver, found under "Other" items. (Cannot be completed once Last Straw quest triggered. Can somebody confirm? Incorrect: was able to puchase the sword with the quest accepted. ETA: Any action requiring access to the Gallows cannot be done once The Last Straw quest has been Accepted through the Writing Desk. This sword would be inaccessible if not purchased prior to accepting the summons to the Gallows by either Orsino or Meredith.)ETA: Take note the sword can be purchased/Avaliable again after the quest best served cold, right after you speak to Orsino and receive Cumberland Circle Robes. 5. Anders' Clinic - Found in a crate. 6. Docks (Night) - Found in a pile of bones in the Harbormaster's office area, behind a column on the right side as player enters. 7. Docks (Night) - Found in a locked chest in the Western Warehouse District. Its Master-locked, so you need a Rogue with 40 Cunning. Alternatively, you can use a rogue with at least 30 Cunning equipped with a item that gives a lock pick bonus... like "Thrice-Bound". 8. De Launcet Mansion in Hightown (Night), which is accessible once On The Loose is started - In the room shown on the map in the northeastern corner of the hightown estates. There are Master-grade traps on the floor immediately in front of the chest, so bring a skilled rogue (Master difficulty, requires Rogue with 40 Cunning) along to disarm. 9. The Wounded Coast - Follow the left fork until you come to the path that goes off to the right. It can be found at the campsite on the western side of the loop, in pile of bones. There will be Tal'vashoth to fight including a Saarebas. 10. The Wounded Coast - Found in a pile of bones where you fought the Tal-Vashoth in Act I, or near Magus Tavarin Hall in the later acts. Near the path where the mercenary Tal-Vashoth warned you away is the other in this map location. Rewards When you turn in the first sword, you are asked if you require payment. If you say yes, each sword you turn in will net you 30 and 100 xp, but you won't receive the final reward of the Bassrath-Kata. If you say no, each sword nets you 1200 xp, and after delivering all the swords Taarbas calls you Ben-Hassrath and you are rewarded with a class-specific weapon named Bassrath-Kata: * For a two-handed weapon warrior -- (Greatsword) * For a one-handed weapon warrior -- (Longsword) * For a mage -- (Staff) * For a melee rogue -- (Dagger) * For a ranged rogue -- (Longbow) If you collect all 10 swords and turn them in at the same time, you are not given the choice of which type of reward you want - you are automatically given 12000 xp and Bassrath-Kata. Notes * You may give the swords all on one go, or one-by-one; either way will have a net sum of 13500 XP. Each sword, if not exchanged for payment, gives 1200 XP, and the completion of the quest rewards 1500 XP. * If you forgot to obtain the sword at the De Launcet Mansion while doing the "On the Loose" quest, you can always return back there at night. During the day, the mansion is not accessible. * If given the weapon, Taarbas will say: "Guard it or lose all honor.". This means that getting the weapon has the same significance as the tradition of giving a weapon to a Qunari. * Bug (XBOX/PS3): If you have a two-handed DLC weapon (such as the Barbarian's Blade) on your Warrior while starting the quest, you will receive the longsword version instead of the two-handed version. * If you want to have the two-handed version, no one in your Party must have Sword-and-Shield talents, not even Companions. Don't have Aveline in your Party once you complete this quest. Category:Dragon Age II side quests